


arrow in my heart

by gabcar501



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabcar501/pseuds/gabcar501
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, was in a long term relationship with Ethan Sanchez. Ethan is a famous singer and terrible man. He has connections in high places. He was with louis from when louis was about to turn 19 to almost 24, about 5 years. Louis didn't and doesn't know why he took years of abuse from Ethan. But he knew that when he broke it off, it wouldn't be the last he'd see from him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. love and lies

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary is bad and doesn't even mention harry,, but I'll fix it later once the story gets more fleshed out in my head. anyways, enjoy!! Please tell me what you think because this is my first fanfic and probably the only one I'll ever write so I don't want it to be cringe. Thanks!! <3

"Why did you lie." he paused, "Too me?" Louis' mind was falling to pieces, unable to wrap his head around the mess he somehow was pulled into by whom he thought to be the only good person left in this disgusting world. The one person he was actually able to stand and imagine himself actually with. The person who he wanted to marry.

Louis' eyes stung with held back tears and were burned onto Ethans pale, symmetrical, and beautiful face. Louis can't believe that his whole relationship was a lie. He had fallen so hard.

"What do you mean? I never lied to you. You are being very dramatic and it's starting to piss me off."

"I'm being overdramatic?! Ethan, you're literally a drug lord and never mentioned that you even did drugs to that extent in our whole relationship. And you get people killed when something doesn't go your way!! I bet you don't even know their names. Do you care at all that they had families? I don't even know who you are anymore, were those 5 years really nothing to you"

A quick silence fell. It was only a few, maybe 3, seconds long and Ethan opened his mouth to say something, but Louis snapped, he stood up and felt so scared but said "You know what. Fuck you. Fuck everything you've ever done. we are done. How could I have ever been with _you_ (louis spoke that word with disgust), a murderer and drug dealer. You disgust me so much. Don't ever come near me again!" 

**Trigger Warning: Abuse.**

Louis was heading towards the door, tears burning deeply onto Louis' skin when a hand pulled on his arms and pushed Louis down to the ground kicked him then he held him down and punched him a few times. Louis was so lost in the moment that he wasn't able to detect where he had been struck but then he heard Ethan's voice again and his eye shot open. Ethan yelled at him "SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU KNOW YOU NEED ME!" Louis froze. He didn't know what to do, Ethan had hurt before on multiple occasions but Ethans anger issues were always to blame and Louis truly believed that he would get better one day despite only getting worse since the beginning... in a quieter voice, but not less harsh, Ethan grumbled "You would be absolutely nothing without me. I gave you everything. Fucking everything. Walk away now and I will make you regret it until the day you die." For some reason Louis felt reassured upon hearing that sentence because he realizes that Ethan will not be murdering him, at least not yet. 

In the heat of the moment, Louis decided that though he didn't sense danger for his life, he did for his freedom, physical, and mental health. In an instant he pushed back Ethan, with great force, freeing himself from Ethan's burning grip. As Louis was running for the door out he heard shouting and saw ceramic plates crash at his feet. He made it across the dining room and living room to the exit and made his way out. He ran out of the penthouse down the stairs as he was afraid to go down the elevator, he was running and stumbling so fast down the stairs, it was so quiet and all he could hear was his heart pounding, the sound of his quick steps, and the inconsistent rhythm of his breath. Once he made it to the bottom, he looked back to check how close Ethan was but to his surprise all he saw were the incredibly clean white stairs with drops of blood splattered in random places. His head was throbbing. It took a moment to process what he just experienced, his heart broke as he realized the one person he loved was the one whom he feared most now.

**Trigger Warning End.**

Louis looked at his hand too look at the matching promise ring he had with Ethan and was absolutely disgusted when he found his hand to have a gash under his thumb. He didn't remember how it happened, maybe it was the plates? Or the digging Ethan had done in his skin. Regardless Louis just needed to leave and go home and take a cold shower to wash himself clean of this experience. He waited a second to stop crying. He didn't calm much but he opened the door to walk into the lobby and started walking towards the door he made maybe halfway through when he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. He froze for a second, Louis was sure it was Ethan, Louis turned around so fast and brought his arms up to cover and protect his face in preparation to be hit by Ethan instead his eyes met the eyes of a security guard. 

"Are you okay? You're bleeding. I'm going to call the police."

Louis didn't really understand what he was saying all he was able to say was, "Yes, I just fell down the stairs and it hurt more than I expected." Though Louis's looks were very deceiving the security guard responded with, "Oh, okay. I still am going to have to get you to a hospital because your injuries need medical attention." Louis didn't respond, he just pulled away and walked outside. The cold air felt refreshing- That is until he felt the burning, ghost, trace of Ethans hands pressed all over his body, he looked at his arms and started to see bruises forming in the shape. 

"Hey! You, I called an ambulance and the police they're coming." 

Louis looked up and saw the security guard coming closer. All he could do was run. He ran as long as he could, avoiding high traffic areas. He found himself outside the house of an old friend. 

He saw that familiar matte, dark grey car in the drive and decided to knock on the door of the small beige home. He wasn't sure how his ex-girlfriend Mariana would react as she made it very clear that she never wanted to see him again, he knows it's been years but they were together 3 years before he dropped her to be with Ethan. They didn't have a clean break as she was in love, as much as a teenage girl could be, and he just left with no explanation and a day later was with a man. Louis tried to fix things but her broken heart couldn't bear his explanations.

Louis was crying, and crying hard. When the door opened she had a face of confusion until she realized the horror that was in front of her. She saw louis with a black eye and right above his eyebrow a small laceration that had left dried blood smeared on his face. She saw the cut in his hand and the fingerprints all over his arms.

'LOUIS! OH MY GOSH!! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU??"

Louis just stood there and said "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. If you want me to go I-" Mariana cut him off, "Louis. What the fuck, come inside, let me help you."

Louis walked in and she told him to sit at the dining room table. She got him a glass of water and told him to stay there while she went for the first aid kit. louis stared at the wall. Surprisingly he felt nothing. He felt so utterly empty and helpless. He wanted to go home so badly but he didn't feel safe knowing that Ethan knows the address to his apartment and would be actively trying to ruin his life. When Mariana came back she set the first aid kit along with lots of wash clothes, a tub of warm water, cotton balls, and alcohol. She looked at Louis and studied his face, a tear fell down his left cheek. He set his head and arms down on the table over a cloth and just stared to the side.

Mariana didn't want to push Louis or make him uncomfortable so she took his hand with a gash on it and started cleaning up the major visible wounds. After she told Louis he should take a bath or shower. He replied with a simple 'Okay.' and followed her lead towards the restroom. She explained where everything was and left the bathroom but reminded him that if he needed anything to just call her. She left her most oversized clothing on top of the counter so that Louis could wear something once he got out. Louis starred in the mirror and was absolutely disgusted. He turned away and tried to remove his shirt but was immediately met with a sharp pain on his ribs, he yelped and immediately regretted it because a second later Mariana was outside the door asking if he was alright. Since she was already there he told her that he couldn't get his shirt off and needed help. He unlocked the door and let her in. Louis had his arms wrapped around himself as the adrenaline was leaving his body and the pain from the whole situation was beginning to settle. He asked her for any sort of pain reliever and she told him of course and opened the medicine cabinet and got him two Advil pills. He washed them down and then asked once more for help in removing his shirt. - Once the shirt was off Louis' body she just stared. Louis was rather confused as he didn't think there was a reason for her to be staring so strongly.-

"Louis, who did this?"

Louis turned to look in the mirror. He saw what she saw. His side completely bruised from the kicks he received. His entire body was littered with prints and small cuts left from Ethan's nails. his face so deformed: His black eye was swollen and the laceration right above was looking gnarly. He had no idea that he looked so bad and this was after Marina had cleaned him up a bit. 

"Louis! your collarbone!!" 

he looked and his eyes widened a bit. His clavicle definitely suffered a dislocation or break.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" 

Louis reached for her arm and said, "Wait, please. Can I scrub myself clean first." His face almost set in stone with the expression of sadness and regret. She couldn't say no. 

She helped him clean up and rinse off any dried blood, then let him shower. Once he got out Louis looked much more calm, and when he got to the dining room Mariana was waiting for him with ice packs and frozen peas and all the health care supplies she could find. She iced his clavicle and treated him to the best of her ability but she told him that he was going to have to go to the hospital. He nodded a simple nod. 

in a helpless, and concerned voice Marina asked one more time, "Louis, what happened to you. You can talk to me, always. Just, please let me help you." 

On the brink of tears Louis said, "Marina... I only fell down the stairs, and it hurt more than I expected."

"You're lying. I'm not stupid, you can talk to me. Someone did this."

"Mariana, I can't tell you, it would put you in harm's way."

"So someone did do this." Silence fell. "let's just get you to a hospital."

The car ride there was silent except for a few sniffles from Louis as he began to cry again because he knew that despite everything, he still loved Ethan _so_ much and there was no way he would be able to tell any person of authority who actually did this to him. In his head he was coming up with a fake story on how he got injured and decided that he would say that while he was coming home from his a run he got jumped and he was near Mariana's home so he went to her to get help. he was trying to think of a physical description of who jumped him when Mariana interrupted his train of thought.

"We're here." Louis looked outside the car and was surprised because he really hadn't noticed. He looked back at her and was about to open the door but she said something else, "Why did you come to me?" Louis decided that if he wanted his story to be believable and stay intact that he should start telling it. "I was on a run and I got jumped by 3 people and they were saying that I should not have never gotten involved. I'm not even sure with what because I haven't done anything. I think they confused me for someone else." Mariana was about to ask questions but Louis didn't have the energy to continue to tell her about it because he feared that he might end up coming clean to her. He reached for his clavicle with his opposite hand and made a whimper. She immediately sprung out of the car and opened the door for Louis and helped him make his way to the ER. While they were in the waiting chairs Louis grew very tired and there was nothing he wanted more than to sleep but Mariana was forcing him to stay awake just in case he had a concussion. 

After what felt like forever to Louis he was finally taken in and he really just wanted to rest but after he was examined he was given pain killers and was told that he would need some surgery to close up the cut on his thumb, and to reconnect a torn ligament in his clavicle as the dislocation he had really strained the tissues. He asked if he could possibly go to rest because it was determined that he had no concussion and therefore no danger and so he was given permission. Before he closed his eyes he saw Mariana looking at him with sorry eyes and longing to know more. Louis could feel that she knew he lied. He wondered if she would ask again. He was thinking of how beautiful Ethan was as he was falling asleep he only wanted him to hold him and tell him that there was a logical explanation for everything.

Later: Louis didn't know how long he was out for but he was woken up by the doctors and told that he was about to go into surgery. Before he went Mariana told him that she was going to go home but that she'd be back by the time his surgery was over. He told her she really didn't have to, especially since it was getting late and if she had work the next day but she told him that she didnt work on the weekends and that she would stay with him.

After surgery he woke up and the doctors informed him that his surgery was a success and that he would have to wear a harness to keep his clavicle in place, he thanked them. After a quick pause they told him that the police would be coming after his loopiness wore off to talk to him about what had happened to him, then they left.the next morning the police came in and questioned him he told them what he had told Mariana and they pulled out the photos the doctors took. He didn't remember taking them, but they were there and they were horrifying to look at. They asked him for a physical description of the 3 people who jumped him and he said that they were all wearing black and that it happened behind a drug store that was on the path of a running path that he usually doesn't take. He gave them descriptions opposite to what Ethan looked like, so he told them that whoever beat him up it was 2 males and 1 female and that they all had black straight hair and tan skin, he said one male had braces and that he doesn't remember much else. Before anyone could say anything Louis said that he didn't want to press any charges because he didn't want to go through a case that would constantly remind him of the situation he just wanted to move on. Of course that was mostly a lie but he did want to just move on. Once they left Mariana entered the room and said that he should be discharged soon and asked if he wanted to go to her house. He said yes but only if he could pick up his dog from his apartment before she agreed.

Once Louis was discharged Marina took Louis to his home and they picked up Clifford. Mariana asked if there was anything that Louis wanted to eat specifically and he said he was fine with anything. Once they arrived at Mariana's home she told him that he could sleep in the guest room, or her room or on the couch, wherever he felt most comfortable, while she cooked him some breakfast. He slept on the couch and cuddled with Clifford. he woke up 30 minutes later and he had breakfast with Mariana and Cliff. It was a silent breakfast, or brunch rather as it was about 15 'til 11am and they had french toast, fried eggs and they shared a bowl of fruit with some yoghurt and granola on the side. 

Mariana was very suspicious the whole day about why Louis came to her. She wondered _Doesn't he have a boyfriend now? Why hasn't he mentioned anything about him? Did they break up?_ She was super confused the whole day but she didn't want to push him, Eventually after dinner she settled on asking "Are you still with Ethan?" Louis froze for a fraction of a second and tried to play off his reaction and said "We recently broke up." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

Louis just cried and let out his tears because he still hasn't processed that Ethan is not who he thought he was at all. She stood up and apologized multiple times and gave him a long hug.

They sat on the couch hugging for a while until Louis broke the silence. "It was him. Ethan, he did it."

"Louis I... Oh my god, I thought that he loved y-"

"Stop... I know."

"But why? That makes no sense."

"Mariana, I wish I could tell you but I really can't."

"You're scaring me now. Why can't you tell me. Obviously you don't have to, but know that you can trust that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"This is so difficult!!" he said in an almost sighing, whiny voice. "Fuck." he sighed "Okay Mariana" His tone became very serious "If you really want to know, promise that you wont tell a single person because if what I'm about to tell you gets out, your life could be at risk... If you don't want that tell me because I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into being [ut in this situation."

it was silent for a second while Mariana thought but she told him that she would be here for him and help him get out of this situation.

Louis explained to her that Ethan was involved in an illegal business and that his work in it has gotten people killed. He said that once he heard that Ethan was a murderer he confronted him about it hoping that it was all a lie but, it wasn't. After that Louis broke things off and tried to leave but he beat him up. He told her that he didn't know if he'd let him live but he did and now he's scared that he might come after him. He made sure to keep it brief so that Mariana wouldn't know too much but she still asked questions and one was "Why are you protecting him?" His response was simple "I still love him." She looked at him with confusion, he added "He's also a powerful drug lord and murderer Mari. the public loves him because of his music. Who knows what he could do to me if I said anything and would anyone even believe me."

"I do. And I'm sure others would too, Louis."

"The public doesn't even know that we were together.. Or that he's gay at least. We have no connections to one another, how would I be able to connect us and prove it to the public."

"Don't you have photos or anything?"

"Not anything that proves that we were in a relationship because he was always cautious and didn't want anything to get out." Saying these things made Louis cry because he's so in love with who he thought Ethan was and the fact that he never really got to enjoy any of it." 

Marina doesn't say anything else but just holds Louis tight and Louis holds Clifford and they all fall asleep on the couch, desperate for the day to be over.

  
  



	2. connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is a powerful man, he works in the music industry and many people owe him favors for allowing them to reach the amount of success they've achieved. One particular up-and-coming artist owes him for more than just musical success.  
>  -what kind of favor will Ethan ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, okay sorry I'm posting this a day late, school is tough. Anyway, I forgot that europeans have free health care while writing so in this chapter someone has medical bills and it needs to be paid for. I know they're European but in this story health care is not free.

After Louis fled Ethan's building, Ethan was furious. He wanted nothing more than to redo his day and try to explain to Louis that he needed to do what he needed to do for work. Without his work in the drug industry he wouldn't have been able to build the massive empire for himself under his name. Ethan began to throw things everywhere, completely making a mess out of his rather beautiful penthouse. 15 minutes had passed and Ethan's rage was not calming, but he had things to do throughout his day so he angrily ringed up his personal assistant Elizabeth and told her that his home was a mess and that she needed to come clean it. Once she arrived she was shocked but she knew better than to ask questions as last time she asked Ethan a question about why he needed 5 rental trucks he got furious with her and started going off on a tangent that he didn't hire her to ask questions. 

Elizabeth looked at the mess of the house and decided that she would need some help fixing the place up. She decided to call a cleaning company and they told her they'd arrive within 20 minutes. In the meantime she started to clean along the entrance so that it wouldn't look so bad when the company people came in. As she was cleaning she noticed that there was a smear of blood on the door handle. She was shocked at the sight, what if Ethan injured himself!! She thought for a second. It could have been someone else, the blood was on the handle and whoever it was could've been on their way out. Plus she didn't remember seeing Ethan injured. "Who could it have been? Also, if someone got injured, how did this whole mess come to be?" She thought. she went to get a rag to clean the blood, as she was cleaning it a feeling of disgust came over her. She didn't like blood. As she was gagging a bit, Ethan came out of the room he was in. He noticed her gagging and saw the bloody rag. His eyes widened and he remembered that louis' hand was bleeding. He pretended not to notice and Elizabeth didn’t ask any questions. He told her that he was going to go to his office and that he would be back the next day and that when he came back he wanted the place to be completely clean, he left his credit card on the table so she could buy any new furniture or decorations to make the place look like home again. 

When Ethan Left it really hit Elizabeth how messed up the house was, there were broken plates everywhere and the table was flipped and the couch looked like it had been ripped apart with a knife. She was very much confused but soon enough the cleaning crew arrived and assisted her with making the penthouse look presentable again. It took many hours but it got done. Though the whole time Elizabeth couldn’t stop thinking about whose blood it could have been. In the schedule Ethan had supposedly no one was supposed to be coming in for a visit, and she couldn’t think of anyone it could have possibly been. She just hoped that if anyone was hurt that they were okay.

Ethan told no one of his relationship. Not even his family. He was closeted by the music industry but also didn’t want to come out and he told Louis that from the beginning and he understood. Louis didn’t say a single word to anyone. The only person who knew was Marinana as Louis left her for him. She never told anyone though because she didn’t like to think about it and she knew it wasn’t her place to intervene. Since Ethan was controlling and manipulative of his relationship with Louis he would always tell him that they couldn’t take photos together because if they ever got out it would ruin his career and that it would all be Louis’ fault. Louis didn’t like not being able to take photos with his own boyfriend. However, the arguments that Ethan would make such as, “Photos will never compare to actually living in the moment.” and he would agree with them, not necessarily because he agreed with them but because he loved Ethan and just wanted him to be happy.

...

When Ethan left he headed straight to his office, as he was driving in his beautiful black Ferrari California,  _ Louis loved that car _ he thought to himself. As he was driving his 20 minute drive he just got angrier and angrier. “If I can’t have Louis, then no one else should! I am literally the best he could ever get.” He started thinking through his options he knew lots of people owed him favours but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he could do to either ensure that no one else would get Louis, ever. Or to make Louis come back to him. Once he arrived at his office there was a security guard at the door and he welcomed him.

“Hey, Mr. Sanchez! We didn’t think you would be coming in today.”

“Oh yeah. Change of plans.”

“Ah, I see, are you alright? Is there anything we can do for you?” He opened the door for Ethan and they both walked in and we met by the a women sitting at the front desk, “Oh Ethan! Hello, how lovely to see you today! Beautiful day innit?”

Ethan responded with “Hi jenny, it really is a nice day, much brighter than usual. Funny that it be today out of all days.”

“Why do you say so?” asked the security guard.

“No. Just, handsome bad luck with someone and they were so in the wrong, I feel stabbed in the back. I don't know what to do about it but, I’ll figure it out.”

The security guard studied Ethan’s face and saw that he had a frown, “Hey, I mean if it is actually that bad, ‘Eye for an eye.’”

“I guess, I’m going to get some work down now. Thanks” He offered a quick smile. As Ethan was walking into his office it hit him. Someone owes him a pretty big ‘eye for an eye’ favour. 

He laughed to himself as he opened his door, he sat down on his black office chair and he took off his jacket and sunglasses and looked through his phone contacts and read the name he was looking for, Harry Styles. He ringed him.

“Hello? Ethan?”

“Harry.. Hello.”

“I wasn’t expecting a call today but, what can I do for you?”

“Hmm, I’d like to cash in my favour now. Come to my office, you know where that is right?”

Harry was in utter shock he knew that he owed Ethan a ginormous favour but, the entire tone and vibe of the call was so off. He grew nervous.

“Uhh no, I don’t know.”

“I’ll text you after our call.”

“Do you need me there  _ now _ ?”

“Yes. Now come. Don’t take long.”

Ethan hung up. Harry just stared at his phone for a second and a moment later an address appeared in his notifications from Ethan. Harry was sat on the couch and he was waiting for his girlfriend to arrive as they were supposed to have lunch together but he didnt want to displease Ethan as he knows if he fucks things up with him, he could lose his entire career and, his brother could die. Harry called his girlfriend.

“Hi babe!” she said.

“Ariya, I’m so so sorry babe but I have to cancel today’s dinner date… something came up with work and I can’t miss it. My whole career could depend on this. I feel so bad, you don’t eve-”

“Harry, I get it. It sucks but, I really do get it. The music industry is tough.”

“Really?! Oh my gosh you're the best! Thanks for understanding you really are the best girlfrie-”

“Hold on.. You owe me a date now. HAHA!! I love you.”

“I love you too, and i promise we’ll get to go out soon, bye.”

They hung up, it was a rather quick call. Once it was over harry grabbed his keys and went to his car and he typed the address into the GPS and was on his way. He was so scared because he had absolutely no idea what was coming. 

After about 15 minutes he arrived and got out of his car and he texted Ethan

_I’m here_

__ _ Im outside _

_ Alight I’ll meet you  _ _ at the door _

_ and walk you in _

Harry walked towards the door and once he got there after a couple steps Ethan greeted him.

“Harry, finally lets go to my office.”

Harry didn't say anything but he gave him a smile and once he entered he waved hello to the staff inside and they walked down the hall until they made it to the final door and on it it read Ethan Sanchez, it was almost like what you’d imagine the principles office to look like in a movie. They entered and sat on a couch. Ethan offered tea but Harry declined. Ethan proceeded to make himself some tea. Harry was only growing more and more anxious. 

“So, is there anything I can do for you?” Harry asked as he fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist that Ariya had given him on their 4 month anniversary. Harry tended to play with it when he got nervous. Ethan hummed and took a moment to respond. His mind kept going back to the phrase that the security huard told him ‘eye for an eye’. 

“You know the term ‘eye for an eye’ right?”

Harry didn’t know how to respond. Of course he knew what the phrase meant but he had no idea where this was going. He responded with a simple yes.

“Right,, anyway I’m going to cash my favour from you now.” 

Harry sat there silently, and staring. 

Ethan continued “I doubt you know this but I have-” a moment passed, “Had” he corrected himself “a boyfriend.”

“You’re not… straight?” Harry asked, he was surprised because he didnt expect it but of course there was nothing wrong with it.

Ethan dismissed his question and continued. “He broke up with me yesterday because we didn’t agree on, something.”

“Um, so what do you need from me?” Harry had no idea how anything was connecting but of course he would find out soon once Ethan explained himself.

“We had been together for years and as you know, no one knows that we were together but he was quite the boyfriend and he and I, we are soulmates… but he left. Even after everything I gave him, everything I did for him. Ungrateful bastard.”

“Do you want me to help you win him back??” That is honestly what Harry was thinking but, unfortunately thats not where the conversation went.

“No. He won’t take me. I know it.”

“You don't kn-”

“I… need you, to,” Harry starred with a wondering glare in his eyes. “Kill him.”

“What?!” Harry was genuinely shocked there was no way he was going to kill another person just because they broke up with someone.

“Are you joking?!!” Harry stood up preparing to leave if he was serious.

Ethan sat down on the couch and said, “‘Eye for an eye’ remember.”

“But that’s the life of a real person, I can’t. I’m leaving”

“Don't forget your career.” Harry grabbed his keys off the table.

“Leave and your brother will be the one to die. And if he dies, it will be on you because you weren't able to keep up with your end of the deal we made.” 

Harry just stood there shocked unsure of how his life even got here, he didn't even care about his career, if he was really meant for this then he would figure it out but he couldn’t just leave. Ethan was paying for all of Oliver’s, Harry’s brother, medical bills as he has leukemia and was progressively getting worse over time. When Harry met Ethan he was just an aspiring artist and needed money to help support his family because his family was not rich and they put everything towards keeping Oliver as healthy and safe as possible. Ethan told Harry that he would cover the medical bills but that he would owe him back for everything and that he would help his musical career but he would need a certain percentage of his earnings. Harry never expected Ethan to ask him to kill his ex, he didn't even know he had one. He could have never thought of Ethan a cruel enough to do so either. He was so kind to his family.

“You choose, you can either be the one to kill your own brother or you can do this for me and kill my ex. Either way you end a life.” Ethan gave a small smirk. Harry grew sick. He couldn't believe a life would be on his hands like this.

“Only if I don't have to be violent.” Harry couldn’t believe he just said that. But there was no way he would pick a random stranger over his little brother, oliver was only 17 he hasn’t even gotten the chance to really live. 

“Hmm. Do it however you’d like but I will ask of 2 things.” There was silence for a minute as Harry was freaking out and Ethan needed him calm to ensure that he listened. “I want no correlation to his death, and secondly, you need to get him to trust you and do it on his birthday.”

“What, get to know him?? Why? I don't think that matters.”

“Because he stabbed me in the back and I trusted him. He needs to feel the same.”

It pained harry to ask more questions but he needed to so that his brother could live. “When is his birthday? Also, whats his name?” 

“December 24th and his name is Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry’s heart sank, He would have to kill someone in only a matter of 8 months and on Christmas eve. His mind went straight to thinking if he’d miss christmas with his family, then it went to how it would ruin Christmas and that whole magical section of the year. 

“Okay,” 

“I know he should be attending a party soon, I will confirm the details then you will meet him there.” 

Harry could not believe this was happening. He couldn't imagine getting to know someone just to end up killing them, he imagined looking into the eyes of Louis, despite not knowing what he looked like, and his heart broke, he didn't want to kill anyone. “Do you have a picture?” Harry uttered softly.

“No, we weren't a picture couple. I’m closeted, couldn’t afford a picture to get out.”

Harry just looked at him. “So, you expect me to find this person with just a name at a party then become their friend, what if he doesn't want to. And then kill him on his birthday?!”

“Yes. If you dont you might as well be killing Oliver. I'll send you updates about the meeting date. Leave now. Oh and tell anyone about this and I will completely ruin your life”

Harry left in an instant. He stormed out of the building and past the staff and went to his car, unlocked the door, sat down and stated at the steering wheel. A single tear rolled down his left cheek, he wiped it started the car and drove home. It was a silent drive and when he got home he immediately went to bed and started crying.  _ Louis Tomlinson.  _ Harry was going to murder a man called Louis Tomlinson for simply breaking up with Ethan. Ethan is so evil, he couldn’t help but understand why Louis left Ethan. Harry laid in bed for hours unable to sleep, he grabbed his phone and started looking on his social media accounts for a Louis Tomlinson to see if he could see the face of the man he would soon have to kill. He found nothing. Not a single trace of a so called Louis Tomlinson, not even on google or facebook. This made Harry’s heart hurt even more because he’d have to wait until that party to see Louis’ face for the first time which he could not imagine. He cried some more and was just so angry that this was the life that he got. He wasn’t super religious but if god was real, how the actual fuck could he have let this happen.

…

Hours later Harry woke up and it was the middle of the day, his eyes stung and it was a cloudy day outside, a huge contrast to the day before. His skin felt dry and he just wanted a drink of water and to spend the day alone. He looked at his phone to check the exact time that it was when he saw a notification from Ethan. It was the date he would meet Louis Tomlinson, and the location. His heart dropped, It was so much sooner than he expected. 


End file.
